1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a screen base for supporting a screen, and more particularly, to a screen base capable of allowing at least one base to be rotatably coupled to a vertical bar which extends to a lower end of a screen, and of adjusting an installation angle of the base.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a screen device is to be installed for the purpose of blocking other people's eyes, and includes a frame defining an external appearance, a screen to block other people's eyes, and a base which is provided at a lower end of the frame and supports the screen so that the screen does not fall down.
Particularly, a partition, which is installed in a work space such as an office, is a kind of such a screen device. The screen device installs one screen or connects a plurality of screens to each other to complexly install the screens, thereby partitioning a predetermined space into multiple regions.
Consequently, it may be possible to protect privacy of the members in the office and improve concentration of business. In addition, spaces between respective departments are blocked from the outside to allow creative work to be carried out.
Meanwhile, the typical screen has a thinner thickness than a width. Thus, as also disclosed in Korean Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 20-2009-0005236, published on Jun. 1, 2009 (Patent Document 1), the base, which supports the screen so that the screen does not fall down in a forward or backward direction, is formed at the lower end of the screen to be elongated in forward and backward directions.
Accordingly, there is a problem in that an office floor is kept in poor order after installation of the screen device due to the base protruding from the lower end of the screen. In particular, when the base protrudes toward a passageway, this causes inconvenience during passing of people.
Moreover, this also limits an installation space of the screen. For example, in a case of installing the screen to be adjacent to a wall, the screen is not installed to come into tight contact with the wall, thereby resulting in generation of an unutilized space between the screen and the wall due to the base protruding toward the wall.